The Hidden Gem
by panemonium
Summary: A prophesied princess with powers to make the country of Clatito invincible, a street ratgirl talented with a sword , who has a startling secret. Was it by chance they met or were they predestined to cross paths? First chaps slow but now starting to pick
1. Alina

SUMMARY: A prophesied princess with powers that will make the country of Clatito invincible, and a street rat-girl who is one of the best sword fighters to exist, who has hidden magic of her own. Was it by chance they met or were they predestined to have their paths cross?

a/n: when reading my stories (especially this one) please pause after reading commas and periods like your supposed to, otherwise you will be very confused and the sentences wont make much sense. I won't update this one for awhile because I want to have written at least 3 more chapters, right now I have 4 written. I like where this story is going unlike the gift that cursed so I'm going to finish this one before I go back to my other story. Enjoy reading!

**_Alina:_**

"_Alina, once the smoke is burning inside the outer wall run." Alina silently quoted, mouthing the words as she thought of what her father had told her. She gazed out the tall window of the tower at her vast kingdom going up in smoke before her. Columns of houses lined up horizontally row after row lay inside the inner gate. Fields lay between the inner and the outer gates. _

_Sharpening her vision she magnified her view beyond the outer gate to see the nearby woods with smoke rising from them. Her kingdom was burning before her, because of her, because of her "gift". Mother and father had both disappeared a week ago, leaving the kingdom in her hands. They had gone out of the castle for some reason and had not returned. Alina had waited in the same room since they first left, gazing out, still holding on to the faint hope that they would come back at any second._

_A single tear rolled down her chin as she was reminiscing over her fathers departing words._

"_Do not let them get you, they know of the powers that lie inside you, they will stop at nothing to get and to control you. You are the hidden gem that was prophesied by their people. To gain the power they desire, they most use you, whether you are willing or not. You must never allow this to happen, if you have to flee until you know how to reclaim our kingdom with the powers that reside inside you do so. There is always the small chance our soldiers can hold them back and not allow them to reach the outer gate. But that is only a hope, a fools dream. Alina, once the smoke is burning inside the outer wall, run."_

_So she had sat, since her parents left for reasons unknown to her. They left her on her own, abandoned her, in her opinion. For this past week Alina sat watching the smoke come closer and closer to the outer gate, knowing that she was the cause of it. It was because of her they rampaged her kingdom, killing her people. IN the mean time she could only sit in watch, with orders to flee if she most, she was a let down, a disappointment to her kingdom._

_When she broke away from her thoughts her eyes widened with horror at what she saw. In the little time she spent thinking, the flames, the cause for all this smoke, had spread and was now burning next to the outer wall. She knew that at any moment the fire would be inside the outer wall and with it her enemies._

_She was proven right, within moments the fire jumped over the outer wall. She knew what she must do, and for the first time in her life, Alina ran._


	2. Kiela

I surveyed the mass of people who were sword fighting in before me, When I saw 2 new faces I looked even closer having found what I was looking for.

The men were older, perhaps in their early thirties. Their bodies looked to be nothing but muscle. The movement made with the swords they held made it apparent that they were no beginners, but not experts either. One of the two, who was unnaturally tall, wore a smug look on his face, a look that you could never decide if he was born with his face like that, or he if had worn that snobbish look so often that it became permanent. He over exaggerated each of the movements, the constant swinging and swirling of his sword was meant to impress but really just gave the impression of arrogance.

I smiled to myself, I had found exactly what I was looking for; my daily challenge.

Eager to duel I started questioning Zard. "Who are they?" I asked nodding in their direction.

Zard immediately responded, "Knights from the country of Clatito. He pointed to the tattoo imprinted on their biceps. It was of a line roaring his mouth in shape of a C, the country emblem. Zard than continued, "They claim to be looking for their princess. But I believe they are fleeing from their country, which is rumored to be up in flames and under attack by the country of Buraned."

He looked at me cocking up his eyebrow "since they've been here they've done nothing but boast of their skills with the sword."

I smiled and raised my eyebrow in reply; my way of saying they were my targets. I left zard and walked straight toward the knights, I stopped when I was a few feet away from them and started to warm up. I could feel their eyes watching me as I started into my usual pattern dances. I was proven correct when the smug looking knight burst out laughing.

I turned to face him, now having the chance to give him a closer look. His orange hair clashed with the lions orange on his tattoo. His had palest skin I had ever seen, not to mention once again that he was unnaturally tall and gangly, and to top it all up he had a screeching laugh that sounded high and unnatural.

His knight friend who was short and the same orange hair and fair skin just stood there. He seemed to be the guy who got caught up with the wrong people and thought he was in to deep to get out. By reading his posture like the way he hung his head and stared at his feet, his every movement suggested "awkward" and "unsure".

Zard is to blame for my judgment of people, and my able ness to read body posture by how they hold themselves and act. Zard said it was critical to sum up your opponents personality because it's portrayed in how they fight. If they acted sure of themselves, they fought over confident, or if they acted unsure, they fought unsure.

The smug knight spared me one glance before sneering "A GIRL! A Girl with a sword? You have GOT to be kidding me! Go back to where you belong before I am forced to put you back in your place!"

Our country had granted Women equal right only about 10 years ago, during the reconstruction that had taken place after overthrowing of king Girvin. We were on of the few countries to allow such rights; the idea of equal rights was still considered blasphemy in many other countries.

The people near by us started to laugh over hearing the knight. My smile grew larger because I knew why they laughed. It was not as the knight believed, that they were actually laughing with him at this girl with a sword, but that they were laughing at him.

They all knew my daily ritual and what I was up to, they all had witness it many times, in fact at one time or another most were in his spot. I have been coming here many years practicing sword fighting, so I knew most of the people that came here, unless like the knights, they were from another town or country and were only visiting.

"What are you smirking at girl? You do not believe me? Come let's see what you can do with that sword, but don't start crying when I scar that face of yours. Although I don't think it can make it any uglier."

"I assume that is a challenge?" was my calm response; my eyes watching as a crowd begin to form around us, enclosing us in a circle of onlookers.

As it was common when challenging someone to a sword fight with most nobles and knights, he picked up his glove and slapped me across the face with them. Of all the traditions I hated this one the most. They used it because it was to embarrass their opponent and to injure their pride so they would accept. They all accepted the challenge when this happened, because they all had a lot of pride.

"It is a challenge, and don't you sass me, I'm worth more than you will ever be, and unlike you, I knew who my father was and I am not and will not be filth from the street. Come now, I don't have time to spend on filth like you, lets put you back in your place once and for all" he continued to taunt.

Anger now flamed inside me, adrenaline flowed through my veins, "I'm afraid that it is YOU who's going to be put back in their place sir benevolent knight."

I was about to take a step forward and launch into my attack when I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"He does not know what he's in for Kie. Your cant faults him for his ignorance when so many hold his opinion. You challenge people like this everyday and he probably does so only once a month, if that. Don't ruin his pride to much; otherwise it will only be trouble. He will not let you alone until he disgraces you in any way he can. You know it's true, it's happened before. Make it a short one today." Brence spoke honestly and wisely as always, but his speaking was rare. I had come to realize that when he did speak, you listened.

I gave him a curt nod, so he knew I heard him and agreed. He withdrew his hand from my shoulder and I took a step forward, eyeing the haughty knight before me.

I noticed he was at least 1½ feet taller than me. I've had bigger challengers so I knew I had nothing to worry about when it came to his height.

"Five silvers that the girl wins," I heard Stevan bet the knights mate who was still remaining silent as ever.

I laughed silently, as my daily challenge was traditional, so was Stevan betting on me when I dueled them. Stevan knew it was easy to cheat money off of people who had not seen me fight with a sword before.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the knight swung his sword at my head, I quickly blocked the blow and launched into attack. After going in a few circles I saw his weakness to block his left side (the side without a sword). I quickly jabbed toward his left and as he tried to block the blow I rotated my wrist knocking the sword from his hand, and held my sword to his neck.

The crowd groaned, they were disappointed I didn't do my usual teasing of letting the other opponent think they had a chance of winning and letting them become over confident. Once that happened I quickly disarm them, and they realize they had no chance to start with.

Don't think bad of me, I only did that when they deserved it I swear! But today I didn't do it only because Brence wished me not to, and when Brence talks, you listen, because he seldom speaks or tells you what to do.

I offered my hand to shake hands with knight, who chose to ignore it. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"You're becoming over confident, soon you shall be like him," came Zard's voice from behind me.

I sighed inwardly knowing what was coming. When ever Zard thought I was becoming over confident he would duel me until I had no strength left. Zard is one of the few people I have never beaten, or come close to beating; it was going to be a long morning.

Later that day (after morning)

Hours late my muscles screamed in agony, sore from the brutal beatings and over use.

Zard had beaten me; in fact, he totally demolished me when we dueled. But I guess I shouldn't feel too bad, no one has ever beat Zard, that is, if they hadn't run after taking one glance at him. It was not that Zard was ugly, but rather that he was tall and toned with muscles; he has these yellow-green eyes that seemed to bore into you and to see everything that you wanted to keep hidden, such as all your fears, weaknesses and thoughts. He also had this long perfectly straight black beard that grew to the middle of his chest, and it was the only hair on his head (he was bald; his head is very shiny might I add). His face was a collection of scars and age lines. His appearance drew up the image of dignity, and intimidation. Most people were scared out of their wits to be around him and even more scared to fight him.

I can see why Zard was intimidating but for some reason I have never been intimidated by him, but not just by him though, but by anyone. Maybe that's not a good thing though, maybe I should be scared of Zard, so than I would stop taking these brutal beatings by him and his sword.

A bath was sounding pretty darn good right about now, in fact I'm going to go take a nice hot one in the bath house to ease my aching muscles.

As I started to limp, no, _drag_, myself to the bath house I heard my name being called.

"Kie wait up!" I sighed and slowed down as I turned to see Brence running up to me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me, knowing you it was probably hard to do so."

I listened slightly confused at first, than I remembered he told me to keep the challenge with the knight short.

"Couldn't you have told me this at the house?" honestly I don't know why he had to thank me right now, especially when the bath house was calling to me.

"Yea, but I rather not do it in front of the guys, especially Stevan; he would never let it go." He smiled his half smile bashfully, his extremely tan face glistening in sweat from the morning sun and workout. He shook the sweat out his curly deep dark brown hair that matched the color of his eyes perfectly.

I crinkled my eyes, gross, I thought as the sweat landed on me. "Good point. Stevan hates it when you ruin what could be a long sword fight. But I must get to the bath house, my muscles are killing me and I can hardly stand, I'll be at the house soon."

As I walked away I heard Brence call to my back, "You know, for someone who likes to lower others pride, you have a lot of it yourself."

I frowned slightly, Brence was right, but the thought was chased out of mind as my legs cried in agony as I continued to stumble down the path to the bath house.


	3. Alina's Escape

**/N: short chapter again i know, but it will get better, I just want to get this going, but don't want to have everything jumped in.**

**THANKS TO MY LONE REVIEWER (MY ONLY ONE): Princessofrain **

_**Alina's Escape:**_

_Princess Alina grabbed a knapsack that had been filled with food, water, and a spare set of clothes. Alina who was not used to breeches ran awkwardly to the barn, and Once inside she literally hoped on her horse, galloping behind the palace to the deep cliffs that lay behind it._

_Hidden to all, but the few that knew about it was a trail leading down to a cave. With a ledge that lay above it and a tall wall of rocks on both sides of the path made it impossible to see. Also, because of the many turns you could only see a few feet in front and behind as it was._

_Alina entered in the quiet cave a while later. Calling her magic she lit the cave, and her horse, was not afraid having done this many times._

_The princess and her horse walked briskly through the silent cave, which lay a mile below the palace and the nearby grounds. As they moved silently they knew not of the events occurring above the cave. They knew not of the roaring fires now all around the palace, or the Clatito soldiers who had just searched the palace for the "hidden gem" prophesized to be the last piece needed to gain the power to take over kingdoms and become unstoppable to any nation or army that may stand in the way. _

_Although the horse's ear did twitch slightly, just barely, if even at all, picking up the angry scream that above ground echoed like booming cannons. _

_Perhaps if the princess had not been so troubled would have thought to stop and scry what was going on above the cave. Maybe she than would have heard the angry man scream at his soldiers for letting the girl escape. Perhaps Alina would see the mans Angry eyes, more red than brown gleam in his determine malice, as he vowed to capture the girl, stopping at nothing till her powers were drained from her and she lay dead and defeated._

_But then again, maybe it was good she did not scry. For if Princess Alina had seen those eyes glowing like fire in the night, and seen his magic crackling around him, making a living Red flame that burned on his clothes but appeared to do no harm, she would have stopped and turned back around and turned herself in on the spot. Maybe she would then realize that she had no hope in escaping from Ezer, for no one had ever escaped from Ezer, and perhaps no one ever will. Maybe she would have realized that no matter how many times she escaped, he would always be looking for her, for Ezer always kept a vow._

_But no, on ward Princess Alina and her horse went, oblivious to the wicked wrath that burned above the cave. Oblivious to the vow of her death above and worse yet, oblivious to what would happen if that vow came true._


	4. Kiela's Home

A/N: I had to go back and make some changes on all of my chapters, because I screwed up, that's why I did not update last week. I shall be posting another short chapter soon. I also would like to mention that Kiela, Brence, Trant, and Stevan are all really close and love to give each other a hard time, but they never take it personally.

Lulai: thanks for telling me about the errors, I had no idea. I was originally going to have Alina really snotty but I have to retype that chapter so who knows if she will stay the same.

_**Kiela's home**_

It was only noon when I arrived at the crumbling tan clay house the boys and I had fixed up and now lived in. We did a good job of fixing it up, the roof hardly leaked, the windows were patched up to prevent the wind from coming in, and we had doors that worked. I had my own room, being the only girl living with three guys, and Brence had his own room to, but that was because he was too quiet for Stevan and Trant who were always yelling or talking. The four of us had grown up during our adolescent years together, and we all got along remarkably well.

"OI! Kiela, how long are ya gonna stand there!" called Stevan from the door way, taking me by surprise. I looked at Stevan who was standing in the doorway, his muscular body posed in his usual air of ease and good humor. His jet Black hair was only at a stubble length on his head so that no one could grab his hair in a fight, which he got into quite often. His fights were due to the fact that he has a sharp tongue, and a love of picking pockets, which gets him into trouble on a regular basis. His Light brown eyes flashing whatever emotion he was feeling, clashed with his pale skin which never seemed to get tan, only red.

"Nice duel today at Zard's," he snorted at me, obviously disappointed in my short duel.

"Let's see you duel him, I doubt you could do any better!" I shot back at him.

"Well excuse me! Thanks for reminding me that I'm not nearly as good as you are," he replied mockingly. He smile playfully, "but it is your job to put us guys back in our places isn't it?"

I laughed, "Why else would I still be living with you three guys still?"

"It's a good thing your around, Stevan always needs to shown were his place is," said Trant coming out of the house, pushing Stevan out of the doorway so he could get through.

Trant has blonde hair, with blue eyes that make him look rather little boyish. His features made him look like he could fit in anywhere, which came in handy. I guess you could say he does a lot of behind the scenes work. That's probably the reason that he always seemed to know everyone and everything, a talent of his which can be a little unsettling sometimes. But his ability to keep a cool head along with a knack of smooth talking always managed to get everyone, especially Stevan, out of the deepest of troubles.

"Well lets all gang up on Stevan today shall we?" Declared Stevan, pretending to be hurt.

"Speaking of today, Stevan told me he won some silvers off another innocent, unknowing victim, so I guess we need'nt to go steal anything today," announced Trant changing the subject.

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised as always that he seemed to find out things so quickly.

"I know everything, haven't you figured that out yet?" Trant asked with a smirk.

"What he fails to mention is that I just told him a few minutes ago" Stevan said dryly.

"By the way Stevan, I believe you won those silvers because of me, I deserve half, it is only fair." I said, realizing that he should probably give me half.

Stevan choosed to ignore this comment, but Trant didn't. "Stevan deserves to keep 'em, from what I hear it was the shortest duel you have ever fought. Why did you end the duel so quickly? I hope ya haven't gone soft on me."

"Why Trant," Stevan began with what he thought looked like a shocked face, "I thought you knew everything!"

Trant opened his mouth probably to threaten Stevan, but was cut off by Brence who came running up to the house.

Gasping for air he beckoned to Trant frantically. Stevan and I exchanged looks realizing that it was most likely confidential, so we probably weren't going to be told what it was and not bothering to find out if it was a secret or not, we both headed inside.

That night there was a great storm blowing in from sea. Living close to the sea, we had a cold night with the harsh wind and spurts of rain that managed to leak into the house.

In the morning after Zard's, we surveyed the house for any damage caused by the storm. Luckily the house suffered no worse than a few pieces of fallen wood that at one point had been used to board up the windows.

All four of us sat on the steps of the house, pondering on how to patch up the windows. We did not have money to spend on wood, and so we were trying to figure out how to get some wood without buying it or stealing, if that was entirely possible.

"I got it! I have a brilliant idea!" Cried Stevan leaping up onto his feet.

Trant snorted, "That's a first."

Stevan ignored him and continued on, "Well since the storm came from the sea, I bet there was some sort of ship wreck, there always is after a storm like that!"

"Stevan, I'm not following" I confessed.

"Well if you would let me speak you will understand!" Stevan gave us a glare to silence us and than once again continued. "If there was a ship wreck than there must be debris that has washed up on shore from it. In other words wood! We can use the wood washed up from any ship wrecks that might have occurred during the storm last night to patch up our windows! It's free wood that is already cut up into boards!"

"Ok I'm impressed," Admitted Trant. "You guys can go find drift wood, mean while I shall go into town to fetch hammers and nails. I also have some business to attend to while I am in town; Brence would you like to join me?"

Brence shook his head, "I don't trust Stevan and Kie together, they need someone to watch them, or else they get into trouble."

I laughed and pretended to be offended, putting my nose up in the air like a noble would.

"You have a good point. I shall go into town while you three will hopefully find drift wood to patch up the house. See you in a while." With that Trant turned and walked off, heading toward town.

Brence, Stevan, and I got up and started walking toward the sea shore.

Stevan was getting very excited, "Maybe we will find gold or see pirates or find a treasure map!"

"Or maybe we will find some wood!" I exclaimed, with mock enthusiasm.

"Well, you never know what you are going to find from a ship wreck," Replied Stevan, and a very cheerful mood.

Brence and I agreed with Stevan, and boy did we not know how right he was about that.


	5. Alina is Captured kind of

**_A/N:_** Shot update, but I still have some fixing to do for a few more chapters before I post anything else up. Originaly this chapter and another one soon to be posted was combined as one but I diddnt like any of the versions so I tried typing it again and it came out as 2 seperate chapters that i liked.

Im very excited because I have 6 reviwers! (feel free to laugh at my happiness over so few reviwers) I did not even expect to have 1, but I am glad some people like it!

Princess of Rain: You shall have to wait and see to find out what (or who cough HINTcough) they will find

alicorn7:(cool name) I am happy you like it, I think sometime I want to write a story with 2 people every other chapter like I have done so far, andthennot have them meet, just todo theunexpected, but I probaly won't get around to it ever.

Enjoy! (I hope,cuz thischapter isnt exciting)

_**Alina's Capture:**_

Princess Alina had been traveling for hours down the dreary cave, which had her feeling rather tired, lonely, and anxious of the fact she had not yet met any danger. As the hours moved by blending together in a mix of dark morbid memories, Princess Alina finally saw the end of the cave and was greatly relived.

Alina knew that at the end of cave, which led to a harbor located on the far coast on her country Buraned, was magically sealed from vision so that no one would discover it unless by a rare chance.

Alina got off her horse in order to avoid hitting her head on the low exit at the mouth Cave. Walking for the first time in hours, it took a few awkward steps on the ground to discover that her legs were stiff from the hours of riding. After the few stumbling steps, she was able to regain her composure and enter the next part in her journey; escaping her country.

When Alina stepped out side the cave she was instantly lost in a dense green fog that hung in the air. The fog was so thick Alina could only see a few feet ahead of her, and everything was tinted a lime green color from the fog, making everything blurry. Alina realized that she could not head back to the cave, for it would be impossible to find it, since she could hardly even see the ground as it was.

Suddenly a hand was clamped around Alina's mouth, cutting off her air supply. Alina struggled to break free of the grip that now suppressed her air and cut off her voice. Starting to panic, she nearly missed a low muffled whisper that came from by her ear.

"Milady forgive me, but you must'nt speak for your life is in great danger. I need your word that you will come with me and not speak. I will release you if you nod your head…" there was a pause as her captor waited to feel for any movement from her head. Once he felt her nod he instantly released his hand only to refasten it unto her arm.

"Yer Majesty, forgive me bluntness but I must speak quickly. The country of Clatito searches for ye, their ruler Ezer, has conjured this mighty fog throughout the entire country of Buraned in 'opes of limiting any possible ways of escape that ye may take."

"The Clatito soldiers can see through thee fog, which we believe ter be Ezer's doin. With 'is soldier's able ter see through the fog when none else can, it has ter probably be some sort of magic potion. He has his soldiers patrolling everywhere in the country in hopes ta capture yer. So I'm takin ye to me ship, for me mates and I can see through the fog, were used ter it, being sailors and all. But until we reach thee ship, ye must be quiet, and utter not a sound, fer the soldiers are just waiting for some sort of sound to betray any female position in hopes of it being yer," continued to whisper the voice.

As the man spoke Alina felt a hint of recgonizition in his voice, but could not place it, so silently Alina decided to obey, trusting her life in a stranger's hand, a figure that was never entirely visible through the thick green fog, but to her was only a hand that pulled her to either her escape, or to her capture.

"Yer Majesty lady luck is with ye tonight. It was merely by chance I found yer," was what O'Brian found himself to be saying over finding Alina. Indeed he was right, it was merely luck that he had stumbled upon Alina.

O'Brian Ship had left the docks poorly rationed with food, hoping to escape the Clatitio soldiers takeing over in the Palace, near by where they were docked.

After setting sail O'Brian and the rest of the ship realized that they really needed more food if they were to go anywhere and stopped.

O'Brian was one of those sent out to find food when he happened to find Alina. He had recognized his princess having seen her in the harbor before and did not hesitate to save her from wandering into her death,

O'Brian knew he was risking the lives of his fellow crew but still took Alina back to the ship, where the Captain agreed to take her along, mainly for the support she had always shown toward the merchant ships like his. But he said once they reached their destination she was to be off at once and to make a promise bound by magic never to reveal any of the crew or its members if she was caught.

Once Alina agreed the ship left the dock immediately. She watched the Dark brooding Grey clouds that hung over the land. She watched her country being quenched in a curtain of fog and clouds, while she was sailing away safe from the danger, leaving her people in their greatest time of need, something that she would never be able to forgive herself for.


	6. Crossing paths

_/N:_ You have no idea how many revisions this chapter and the next have gone through! Originally Zard was involved and Trant was forgotten about. But this chapter is finally good enough in my opinion to post. I have the basis of this story planned out, but after next chapter there is a huge hole that I have no idea what to fill it with. But I'll figure it out... I hope

_**Kiela crosses paths: **_

The walk to the sea was a quiet one, which is unusual considering Stevan was with us. But it wasn't just Stevan that was quiet, the trees around us held an uncanny silence to it. They towered over us, casting long unnaturally tall and sinister shadows about us as we walked along the path.

Too soon we arrived at the sea, with the beautiful endless waves rushing ashore, breaking from afarin the distance. Where we stood could almost be used for a port, the way it curved in left a small dent of a semi circle in the almost straight coastline. On a basicallysandy bottom sea, tall rocks stood blocking the way into the semi circular dip in the coastline, acting as barriers.

We headed toward the rocks knowing that if there was any shipwreck to be found it would be stuck floating around the front of the rocks.

Stevan looked about excitedly, "Ready to find us some treasure!"

"Or just some wood," I added in bemused by Stevan's enthusiasm.

Stevan pointed a finger toward the rocks, "onward we go!"

I crossed my fingers as we approached the rocks, and lady luck was on my side, because before me lay remains of a ship bobbing with the waves stuck against the the rocks.

I used to get sad when looking at the remains of a ship wreck, thinking of the lives lost, and the families that would never know what happened to their fathers or brothers.Theywould be forever waiting for them to return home, when they never would. But after years of living on the street, seeing people killed for no reason, and seeing numerous ship wrecks I had toughened out and become used to such sites. Whether that was for good or for worse I could'nt tell you.

Rolling up my breeches turned out to be in vain, because the chilly sea water soaked my rolled up breaches with wavesreaching up no higher than my waist. Stevan was ahead of Brence and me, driven by the excitement of the water and the prospect of finding treasure. I hadn't the will to tell him that out of the countless ship wrecks we had been at, not once had we found any treasure.

Searching among the floating debris of wood I made sure to watch out for jagged edges, not wanting to have a splinter the size of a small cat jabbed into my body. I was dodging around a particular sharp edge of wood when Stevan called out to me in a shocked voice: "Kiela! Come here, quick!"

I ran, or the closest thing to it that you can do in water, since water is not easy to run through. The whole time I was thinking that Stevan actually had found some sort ofgold. As I approached Stevan he turned to me with wide eyes and pointed to something floating on a big portion of wood shredded from what was atone time aship.

A rare gasp escaped me when I saw a girl with bright orange hair and pale skin. She waswearing a torn pair of breeches and a shirt that screamed noble Servant. She looked about 18, the same age as my friends and I.She had no apparent signs of being dead, other than a extremely pale face, and cuts most likely from jagged edges of wood. Only a few times had we stumbled across bodies when at a ship wreck, because most bodies went either down with the ship or were caught on something that dragged them down. Never before had we came across a possible survivor, because no one ever seem to be able to survive the harsh storms at sea.

"I didn't want to touch her in case she has some sort of spell on her, and knowing that magic is your expertise I called you over," Stevan explained hurriedly.

I nodded in approval "good thinking, will you get Brence while I take a look at her?"

"No need to, I'm right here" announced Brence from behind me. "Do you need me to go get help?"

"I'm not sure yet," I said taking a step forward toward the girl.

I reached out my hand to feel if there was a heart beat of any kind. I jumped back in surprise the Instant my hand made contact with her skin.

"Is she alive?" asked Stevan anxiously.

I gave him a small laugh "oh yea, she defiantly is alive. With magic burning that fierce on her, there's no way she could be dead. But sheneeds to get out of the water and get those cuts coveredright away. Her magic is what's helping to keep her alive, and luckily she seems to have plenty of it."

I frowned to myself, not wanting the others to question my surprise. Never in my life had I felt so much magic radiating through one person as I had felt in her.

"Ok, Stevan you should go into town and find Trant and bring him to the house right after getting salve for her cuts. Brence, judging by her clothes she's a noble servant of some sort, so we should be cautious and not let anyone see us taking her to the house. I rather not be accused of kidnapping later and lose a body part. So with no witnesses she won't be able to have proof if she wants to make a fuss over things like most nobles do. I'll carry her to the house, its better if no one other than me touches her until she wakens. I wouldnt want to wake up only to discover a boy had been treating my wounds when a girl could have."

I picked up the girl without waiting for them toagree the orders I gave them. Her magic sent tingling up through my arm that was so strong that my arms were likely to go numb before I reached the house. I grumbled to myself, thankful that most females didn't eat much, because if she weighed anymore I would not be able to carry her.

I started to the house, not knowing how crucial that the girl I carried and myself had finally crossed paths. Perhaps it could even be said that our destiny was started that day, but that is not for me to say.


	7. Awkward

Thanks so much to all that reviewed! I know this has been really slow pacedso far butI now have a storyline thatI can follow and with the long hockey bus rides I can not only write but know what to write.I also have the prophecy written down which im excited about. I promise the story will start to be more intresting after chapter 8, whichI might put up tonight; ALINA wakes up next chapter! You have no idea how many versions of this chapter i have gone through, originally zard trant brence and the whole gang was there and Zard did this wierd zap thing and well... be thankful this version is up! sorry this is a short one.

Awkward

We managed to bring the girl to the house without running into anyone. Once there, I laid her down on the bed in my room, bringing relief to my arms, which tingled for hours afterwards from carrying her all that way. Brence brought me a sponge and bucket of water, along with some spare blankets.

I quickly covered her with the blankets hoping to bring some warmth to her cold skin. Dipping the sponge in the warm water I bathed the wounds on her forehead and watched as her skin started to regain a healthier color, but never quite losing the paleness.

"She's going to need new clothes, hers are practically non-existent," Brence casually commented from the doorway where he stood watching me.

I sighed, "I have some that I can give her, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I dress her."

Brence gave me his trademark half smile, "don't have to tell me twice, Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," I called at his retreating back. I stood up and grabbed some of my spare clothes and carried them back to the bed. I scrutinized the curly red head with a raised eyebrow. "Now, I'll have you know, this will be as awkward for you as it's going to be for me, but sometimes we just need to grit our teeth and bare it."

I moved her unto her side as gently as I could to reach what was left of the buttons on her blouse. As I awkwardly started to slip her shirt off her arms I noticed a mark on her left shoulder blade. It was of a lions head with a roaring mouth in the shape of a C. The lion's eye was the letter A, but made to look almost like a gem. Altogether it drew a strong ferocious figure. The mark reminded me of something, but I just couldn't place what it was.

I sat there debating on whether or not I should call Brence in to look at it or not. But going against my better judgment I decided against it, with the indecent amount of skin showing and the chances of her waking up while Brence examined it, was something I rather not risk. I also decided to trust that I would figure out where I had seen her insignia before.

"Well, you get to keep your secret for now," I told her, "But to help keep it, I'll just leave those clothes on. You'll be warm with all those blankets anyways."

"Besides," I added to myself "I know what its like to have a secret, but I doubt yours is as big as mine."


	8. awaken

I knowI saidthat Iwould update tommarow but the chapter got longer thanplanned and These next few chapters I've beenhaving terrible writers block. I revised chapter 2 kiela, so you might want to reread it. For in itI mentioned a few things that will add to the plot and help things make more sense. I now have a complete outline andI shouldnt have to many problems writing. Thanks so much for the reviews and patience!

Trant came home later on that day and I had never seen him so upset before, it was alarming.

"Do you realize how much trouble we can get it? We have a mystery girl in our house, what if she awakens and thinks us to be thief's and turns us in?" Trant ranted.

Stevan smiled "Trant we are Thief's."

"We are not!" He snapped "We are street rats that steal only in desperate times and if we are chased off by the police we will have nowhere to go!"

"Once again, Trant we are thieves," said Stevan.

I sighed, "Trant, we saved this girls life, why would she want to turn us in if we rescued her? What would you rather have us do, leave her to die?"

"No and you very well know it. You need to fully realize what it could happen when you bring a stranger into the house!"

"Trant, I promise to be by her side until she awakens, so stop worrying," I cried exasperated!

Trant through up his arms in defeat, "I'm going to go board up the windows."

I shook my head quietly as he left, when upset Trant would work off his anger by cleaning or fixing things.

"Why was he so upset?" I asked Stevan.

Sighing Stevan eyed me carefully. "Because there are so many things that can go wrong! She can turn us in for stealing, or find out and tell everyone about you're a-."

"Shush Stevan!" I hastily cut him off, "you never know who's listening, for all we know she could be awake."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Well there was no harm done." I turned away and headed toward my door. "If anyone needs me I'll be tending to the girl.

That night I was awoken by what appeared to be hopeful signs of the girl waking. She tossed and turned while mumbling incoherently in her sleep. I wound up staying by her side all night long and sponging her forehead with water hoping that it would wake her up.

Early in the morning when she had calmed down I brought over some water and decided to get her to drink it. Pulling her into an upright position I than lifted the cup to her lips, A hand wearily tried to push mine away.

"Boys, come quickly!" I shouted.

The girl's eyes fluttered slowly open to reveal a ice cold color. She struggled to pull herself upright and I instantly helped her. Once up she glared at me, her orange hair crackling with life framing her face.

I returned her challenging gaze with a raised eyebrow to show that her glare did not frighten me in the least. I was debating on what to say to her when I recalled what Stevan had said earlier, about how "so many things could go wrong."

I let out an inward sigh and decided to create a good impression.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, we were beginning to get worried."

"What concern is it to you that I am well?" she spoke in a cold voice that was both regal and harsh, but in my opinion that usually went hand in hand. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously before she spoke again, "Who are you? Where am I? I demand you tell me at once!"

Holding back a snort by her demands I answered her.

"I am Kiela; you are at pag in the country of katatomic."

"And how did I get here?"

"We stumbled upon you in the midst of a ship wreck."

I watched as the girls eyes clouded over and her face filled with pain, she finally broke her stare and turned away.

"You should have left me."

"I don't think that's for anyone to decide."

Footsteps from the doorway prevented any further conversation. We both quickly turned around to see who intruded.

Brence stood in the doorway and after a scrutinizing look he asked "Are you hungry miss?"

"I am."

"Well allow me to get you something."

"Thank you sir."

I held back my laughter at the formalities; I had not seen Brence so polite to anyone for years.

"Call me Brence," he said turning to leave us alone in the room again.

"Is he your lover," she asked curiously, taking me by surprise.

"No, just one of my housemates," I replied.

"You live with a boy that's not in relation to you?" she spoke with disdain and moral shock.

"Three boys actually," I corrected her, trying my best to suppress my laughter.

"Is that safe, or even wise? Is my maidenhood at stake?"

I tried my best to be serious and not laugh at her incredulously, for she really did have a good reason to be in such shock.

"They are my brothers, just not in a blood binding way; I have lived with them for at least ten years. Your maiden hood is not at stake, I assure you greatly."

Her eyes were still wide with doubt.

"I promise," I added.

Brence thankfully entered in a few seconds later, saving us from an awkward moment.

"I have some bread, cheese, dried meat and water." Brence declared setting the food in front of the girl.

She greedily, yet very daintily ate her food. Brence talked as she ate.

"I don't know what your past is, but you are welcomed to stay with us for as long as you like, no one need to know you're here, so if you're in need of secrecy you are safe."

She stiffened for a moment before asking quietly, "Why would I need secrecy?"

"We noticed you donned clothes of that of a noble's servant and took a guess," I told her.

Brence continued on not waiting for her reply, "Kiela I'm sure would not mind sharing her room with you. I insist you stay here until your wounds are healed and than if you like we can help you find somewhere else to stay."

She nodded slowly taking in what he said. "Thank you sir for your hospitality, I promise that if I can, I will one day repay you."

"There is no need for that, but for now you might want to sleep, we will introduce you to Trant and Stevan tomorrow, since they are out hunting right now."

So that's why they aren't here right now thought to myself.

Brence stood up and motioned for me to follow. I looked the girl straight in the eye so she knew I was being honest before I said "You may use my bed for as long as you like, I don't mind the floor, and I am glad that you are not dead."

As I was getting up to follow brence I felt a tug on my arm and I looked back.

"The names Adria."

I smiled, "Well Adria, go to sleep and we will talk more when you wake up."

With that I left to follow Brence out of the room.

After we were sure Adria had fallen asleep we spoke in whispers in the living room.

"She lies about be a servant, she speaks like that of a noble," brence commented.

I nodded in agreement, "she's a good liar, doesn't bat an eyelash of betrayal. You should have heard her making demands when she woke." I paused a second, "no, she is definitely of higher blood. Her lying about her station can only mean trouble though. She would only hide her identity if she had something to be worried about being discovered."

"I don't think we have to worry about her stirring up any trouble, we just need to help her get better and send her on her way as soon as we can. But in the mean time speak of this to no one, especially Trant. If he gets a whiff of her rank I dread to think what he would do."

I shivered in agreement.


End file.
